


Flowers For A Kenobi

by Evdus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, idk i cant think of other tags, kachow, soft, uhhhh, what a cute story around a morbid theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evdus/pseuds/Evdus
Summary: This is based off of a prompt my friend showed me and I was like YOOOO I could try this. So basically Rey is a poor lil babe and is of course an orphan. She stops by a garden belonging to a very nice house and steals flowers for her grandfather on the way to the cemetery every day. One day she gets caught by the person who lives in the house and a connection sparks.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey cursed quietly at the metal part in her hands. She was sure that she would've been able to afford a decent meal with the money from the small hunk of metal. But of course it decided it would stop functioning the moment she placed it on the greasy table of Plutt's Trade House. She wondered if she had any spare food at her little home that she could devour later. Probably not. Anger boiled up inside her and she threw the part into a lake that she passed, imagining it was the souls of everyone who's wronged her. It didn't help in the slightest. 

 _Oh well, I guess I'll have to tell grandfather about this,_ she thought. She visited his grave every day and vented her frustrations to the stone as if it were her own personal therapist. She walked the familiar street and there it was: the mystery house. She didn't know who owned it, but either they were never home or they just didn't care about a girl stealing a few flowers. The house wasn't really even a house, it was really more of a mansion. The building was beautiful, its ancient looking architecture was very pleasing to look at for certain. But it was nothing compared to the garden, at least in Rey's opinion. The whole property was lined by a cast iron gate that towered over Rey's short stature. She climbed it and with ease and grace, her muscles used to the familiar routine. A few paces later and she was there. The garden wasn't even that large or grand, but it was Rey's favorite place to be. She would sometimes sit there for hours, relishing in the thick greens and vibrant colors that bloomed all through the year. However, today she was later than usual and had to get going. She picked a few daisies and was turning towards the gate when she heard the creak of a door. She saw a tall shadow come into the soft light of the evening, his skin dulled to a pale lilac. He was very broad in figure,  _like a bear_ , Rey thought. He was certainly intriguing to Rey, and in a unique way he was handsome. He was a man made of hard lines and soft edges, a puzzling combination. His hair was a raven black, and Rey's fingers longed to feel how soft it looked. He looked just as intrigued in her and as soon as their eyes met she snapped back into reality. She put the stems of the flowers into her mouth and ran towards the gate, not wasting another moment to study him.

" Hey! Stop!" His voice was deep and distinguished, and it made Rey run even faster. He ran after her and she heard him closing the distance between them, his long legs giving him the advantage. She practically pounced on the gate and her hands payed for it immensely. The gate was very rusty, and the metal scratched up her little fingers and palms, causing her to hiss slightly. She was in a sort of sitting position at the top of the gate when shefelt a hand on her beat-up sneaker. She looked down at the man.

" Wait... please."

Rey wasn't really sure why she didn't just leave and never return, but she stayed sitting on that gate with no intention of departing. She turned, now both of her feet dangling in his direction. He was  _so_ tall, the top of his head was almost at her knees when she was up at what seemed a very big height. He continued to stare at her, and she stared back. The silence lasted for what seemed like an eternity before she realized she still had the handful of daisy stems in between her lips. She took them out and put them back in her hand, the little bouquet now nestled in her bloody palms. 

" Who are you?" He didn't sound angry, just generally curious.

" A nobody. Who are you?"

" A miserable somebody." He pointed at the daisies and looked at her. " Who are those for?"

" Someone important to me..."

The man climbed the gate and Rey flinched slightly. He sat up with her now, a small smirk showing on his face.

" Well I'd like to meet them. I'll join you."

" Wha- What? No no no I don't think you get the situation. I thought you were gonna have me put in jail for some property law or something."

" Would you want to go to jail?"

Rey merely shrugged. " I'd be better taken care of there to be honest."

The man's face swirled from confused to concerned. " What? Where do you live? Who's your family? How long have you been in America?"

Rey blinked a few times before answering the questions. " That's a bit personal, but I guess you deserve to know since I stole from you. I live in the abandoned factory off Niima Street, and I'm a Kenobi. Oh, and I've been in America since I believe I was age five."

" You- You live in the factory? As in the abandoned factory that has no power, water, heat, anything?"

Rey nodded. " It's better than being homeless..." She looked down at her feet wearing a solemn face.

" And what about a job?"

Rey's head remained down as she spoke. " I'm a parts scavenger. I go to junkyards and trade my findings. It's the only job I can really get at the moment."

The man stared at her with a face of sadness and something else.

" Don't pity me." She snapped slightly.

" I wasn't. One more question though.  _Where_ is your family?"

Rey let out a small bitter laugh. " It's complicated."

She looked to the Sun, a mere semicircle peeking over the trees that lined the estate. She might be even later than she hoped. She turned to look at the man.

" Well, I have to get going. It was nice speaking with you sir and thank you for not throwing me in prison." She turned her body so they were now facing opposite directions.

" We're not done yet. I'm still coming with you."

Rey scoffed quietly. " Why do you want to so badly?"

He shrugged. " I guess I'd like to see where my flowers are heading along with this mystery girl I just met." He turned his body and once more they looked in the same direction. Instead of climbing down like Rey always did, he jumped off like it was just a small step stool. Rey blinked with surprise before beginning to turn her body to start the climb down. He stopped her before she lowered an inch.

" Jump. I'll catch you."

Rey contemplated her options before just thinking  _Screw it,since this day is already oh so very eventful._ She positioned her body again before she jumped off, feeling the rush of wind before the feel of strong hands wrapped around her waist. His grip was intense, but it didn't hurt. As her little feet hit the ground, they gazed at each other with his hands remaining on her waist and her hands still on his upper arms. She felt tough muscle under the fabric of his button-up shirt. His shirt was so soft,  _not as soft as his skin probably,_ her brain inquired before she banished the thought. The noise of birds chirping seemed to lift their daze and they separated, both staring at their feet. She couldn't wait any longer. She held her head high and looked at his face.

" Ready to go?"

He blinked a few times before nodding. " Yeah, ready."

And then they began their journey.

* * *

Their destination wasn't very far: a block or two at most depending on the way they went. The mysterious man didn't even ask where they were headed, much to Rey's surprise. They were silent , which allowed Rey to focus on other things. The throbbing of her palms. The feel of the stems in her hand. The way the wind gave her small chills. It was a relaxing feeling that she enjoyed. She didn't need to think about where she was going or who was coming with her, no matter how uniquely handsome they were. She saw the familiar entrance to the cemetary and looked back to the man. His mouth formed the smallest "o" when he caught a glimpse of the sign. She sighed.

" You really don't have to come, you know."

" Yes I know but I  _want_ to come."

Rey rolled her eyes before making her usual trek along the graves of people she never knew. Her grandfather's grave was no different than theirs, seeing as she never got to even meet him before he died. This fact hurt her a little more than she let on. Her eyes landed on the familiar stone and she knelt in front of it. The blood-stained daisies were placed on the grass in front of the gravestone and she read the words carved on the slab in her head. " Ben 'Obi-Wan' Kenobi, Jedi Knight". She traced the indents and smiled sadly. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, so she looked up.

" He was your -"

"-Grandfather. He was my grandfather." She cut in.

" Are your parent's graves here too?"

Rey looked back at the ground.

"No. I don't want to talk about that now though."

He knelt down next to her and gave a small smile. " You know, I didn't really expect this. You being nice to me, letting me come with. You didn't just spit profanities at me and leave. So... thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome."

Rey stared at the gravestone, and she couldn't tell what the man was looking at because his hair fell over his eyes. The silence hung through the air and for a few moments Rey felt at peace. She tried not to think about the floor she'd be sleeping on that night... or the walk home in the dark. She was very tired. Without thinking, she rested her head on the man's shoulder and she heard his breath catch. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. The man broke the silence slightly, his voice a whisper.

" Your hands look pretty roughed up. Let's go back and I'll fix it, okay?"

Rey hummed in agreement but didn't move a muscle. And for a moment neither did he. She heard him huff before slowly getting up while shifting. He lifted her into his arms carefully and carried her bridal style out of the cemetery. She was simply exhausted, and was grateful for the assistance. His heartbeat against her ear lulled her to sleep and before she knew it she was out. She didn't wake up until she felt herself being placed onto a plush couch, the man's warmth now gone. She whined in protest and she heard him chuckle from the other side of the room. He grabbed a first-aid kit from a drawer and sat on the couch next to her feet.

" And Sleeping Beauty finally wakes. Come here so I can patch you up."

She gave a lazy smile. " Oh shut it. I was only asleep for what? Ten minutes?"

The man blinked with wide eyes. " No. You've been asleep for an hour. Every time I tried to put you down you'd cling to me like a monkey. I finally got you off of me, and thank God I did, my arms are tired."

Now Rey's eyes were wide and her cheeks were pink. " Oh, sorry."

" It's nothing."

She sat up and finally opened her eyes and realized she was in the house now. The decoration was a mix of modern and traditional. The two styles clashed yet fit together at the same time. She eyed the fireplace that sat along the wall, letting herself feel the warmth it brought to the room. She looked at the man, and she caught him staring at her. She didn't know why he was staring, except for the fact she probably looked like a mess. She reached up and pulled her loose hair tie completely out before shaking her head slightly. She drew her legs underneath her and got closer to him. She put her hands up to him and he took them in his to inspect the wounds.

" Do you think I'll make it doctor?" She said sarcastically,

" Hmmm. Not sure. These look pretty life-threatening to me."

They both laughed and he began to clean and bandage her hands. The silence was returning and Rey didn't like it.

" You know, we never actually gave each other our names."

His hands slowed for a moment before continuing his work. " You go first?"

"Ok, I'm Rey."

He nodded.

"Rey." He tested the name on his lips, deciding he liked the sound of it.

"Yep, that's me. Now how about you mystery man?"

The man gave her a thoughtful look, and she could tell he was thinking about something intently. 

" I know this may sound a little weird, but I have the same name as your grandfather."

" Ben? Really?"

Ne nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

" Maybe it was fate that we met I guess..."

Rey giggled slightly and nodded, a smile resonating on her face. " Perhaps."

Rey watched his serious face as he cleaned her palms. She didn't realize how bad they actually were, and her hands looked like they were painted crimson. She watched as a small smile started to make its way on his lips.

" Like what you see?"

Rey blinked rapidly before violently shaking her head. " No! Absolutely not!" She had a goofy grin now.

" Yeah. Sure." He laughed as he flicked his head up to push the stray hair in front of his eyes away. It kept falling back into his face and Rey couldn't help herself any longer. She gently pulled her hand from his grasp and brushed the locks behind his large ear. The both found each other's eyes and the probably millionth staring contest commenced. She hated the silence though, so she let out a breathy laugh.

" Sorry, I don't know why I did that."

He smiled. " It's okay, thanks."

Rey nodded and sucked in a breath. He continued his work.

" Can I ask you some questions? I mean I get your privacy but since you asked me some earlier-"

" Yeah, yeah. You kinda deserve to ask some, since we're in this strange situation."

Rey smiled. " Why are you helping me? Bandaging my hands? Letting me in your house after carrying me?"

" I..." He looked away from her.

" I really don't know. You are just different than anyone I've ever encountered before I guess. And after you told me your current lifestyle, I thought I might as well help. I'm not pitying you I swear. I just thought you deserve more than you have, just by how you act. Your personality. You're so determined and fiery, but also mellow and kind. You have that kind of unshakable compassion."

Rey was taken back. His answer was very flattering. " I see."

" Is this your house? And are you always home?"

" Sort of, it's technically my parents' house. They don't use it though, they're... not together anymore so they both moved out. I claimed it a while back, but I haven't been here in many years."

Rey hummed in response. " Sorry about your parents."

He shrugged " We were never close. It's fine."

"So... what's your job?"

His eyes widened and his grip on her small hands tightened extremely.

" I can't really talk about it. Sorry."

He let go of her hands and she looked down at them. They were free of their previous crimson stain and were wrapped in white bandages. She wiggled her fingers and clenched her fists.  _Still functioning, unlike that part earlier,_ she thought to herself. She looked at him again.

" Thank you... and it's okay. We all have some secrets in us."

Rey caught a glimpse of the dark sky through the window behind the ma-  _Ben's_ head. It was dark, and she dreaded the walk home.  _Better get it over with,_ she convinced herself. She made a move to get up but he quickly stopped her.

" I have to get home. It's already a lot later than I usually am out."

" No."

" What do you mean,  _no_ ?"

" I mean I'm not letting you stay in that factory. I will hold you here against your will if it will get you to sleep in a bed."

" I don't want to intrude on anything here."

" You're not. Stay.  _Please._ "

That one word made Rey's heart speed up. How did he fold in all that emotion into just one syllable? It was simply baffling. 

" I suppose I have to add another line to the list of things to thank you for." She smiled.

They both laughed and looked at the fireplace. This time the quiet was welcomed by Rey. It was peaceful. Then his phone rang. He reached in his back pocket to check who the caller was before getting up with haste. He gave her a ' I'll be right back' kind of look and walked out the door. It closed with a  _click_ and she sighed. The room was colder now, warmth practically radiated from him. Her stomach made a noise that she at first thought was that of an animal. Rey breathed through her nose and tried not to think about food. She wouldn't take any more from him. She'd gone days without food, and surprisingly she still kept her shape, all fat replaced with muscle. She certainly was no bodybuilder, but she had a nice body compared to others. Deep yelling brought her out of her thoughts.  _It couldn't have been him,_ she thought. He was so gentle to her. She quietly got up and padded to the door. She gently pressed her ear to the wood and listened in on the current conversation. Most words were muffled, but she could make out things like 'work', 'mission', and a few profanities that made Rey's nose scrunch up. She heard the conversation come to a close, and practically ran to the couch. She hopped on it and wrapped the blanket around her just to seal the deal. She watched as he opened the door, not making eye contact with her. He finally looked up, and she could tell he had been in a heated debate. A drop of sweat glistened on his forehead and his face was a little more pink than usual. He cleared his throat and stood at the door while speaking.

" I assume you're tired. Can I take you to your room?"

Rey yawned as if the subject of sleep was a trigger. " That would be lovely."

She got up and walked to the door, which he held for her.

" What a gentleman" She giggled.

" Oh hush." he retorted.

"Hmmm, I'm feeling rather faint. I don't suppose you could carry me like you did earlier?" She joked.

Before she could say another word, she was lifted off her feet. She was actually joking, but she wasn't going to refuse the free ride. He carried her up a grand stairway and down a spacious hallway. He managed to open a door and placed her down on a soft bed.

" Wait here." He murmured.

He left through the door and Rey's eyes traced the features of the room. It was simple, but elegant. There was a desk along to wall and a dresser sat by the door. The bed she sat on felt like a cloud, and she realized she didn't remember the last time she had slept in a proper bed. She looked down at her sneakers that were so worn down you'd think she had had them for fifty years. Rey remained that way until she heard him enter. He looked at her solemn expression and felt a pang of sadness flow through him.

" You okay?" he whispered.

She looked up and let a small smile give way." Yeah. Perfect."

He took a few steps and handed her some clothing.

" I thought you might want to change. I only have my spare stuff at the moment, but I'm going to look in the attic tomorrow for some of my mom's old clothes."

She took the garments and smiled. " Thank you."

He turned and walked to the door, but stopped at the frame. He looked over his shoulder at her now. " Good night Rey."

"Good night Ben."

He shut the door behind him and she kept smiling.

_Today was a good day after all._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey eats finally. Hux shows up?

Rey woke to the sound of pans clattering and the smell of pancakes. She sat up in bed and just stayed there for a moment, reprocessing the events of yesterday. She still wondered why Ben was so kind to her, after all she was just some street trash with no friends or family.  _Might as well enjoy it while it lasts,_ she thought. She didn't even remember going to sleep or even changing the night before, but there she was in one of Ben's shirts. The pants wouldn't stay on no matter how tight she tied the waistband, so she just gave up entirely with them. Her feet were cold on the hard floor as she padded downstairs toward the scent of something delicious. She entered through an already-open door into a kitchen/dining room. Ben was cooking on the large stove, his back turned to her. She let out a small yawn as she sat on a high stool, her toes barely reaching the floor.

" Morning." She slurred.

Ben flinched slightly before turning around. " Hey, good morning. I was just about to wake you up for breakfast."

Rey was stunned. What else was he going to do for her? " I don't need you to give me anything I'll be fine."

He slid a plate of pancakes to her place on the island along with a fork. " Eat."

" Thank you again." She said while eyeing the food. She ate it so fast that it made Ben's eyes widen.

" Jesus Rey, when's the last time you ate?"

Rey looked at the ceiling in thought. " Three, four days ago?"

Ben almost dropped his pan and spatula the moment he registered her words. He glared at her, but there was no anger in his eyes.

" Why didn't you tell me last night?! I should've offered, I'm an idiot." His voice was raised in alarm.

"Ben" her voice was barely above a whisper.

" I didn't want you to give me anything else. I already pretty much owe you my life."

He set down his things and walked around the island, towards Rey. Taking her small hands in his, he looked at her face. He payed attention to every freckle, every curve, and even how her dimple creased when she smiled.

"Rey. If you ever need anything at all, you tell me. Okay?" His voice was so quiet and gentle, like the whisper of silk when you run your hand along it. To be honest, Rey was simply lost in his eyes. He conveyed so much emotion without even trying. It was almost overwhelming.

" Oh.. Okay." She breathed.

Rey watched as his eyes went down from her face to her body, not in a weird way though. He wasn't staring, just grazing.

" You're wearing my shirt... just my shirt."

" Your pants didn't fit me. Is this okay?"

He blinked a few times, the question catching him off-guard.

" Yeah, yeah. Perfect... I went into the attic earlier this morning. I found a few of my mother's old things and even some of my grandmother's clothes. They're in a chest in the hall upstairs for you to look at. I know it's not the forties anymore but there might be some stuff in there for you." He smiled.

" Why would you do that? I was gonna leave today..."

" You what?"

" I'm leaving. I don't want to be in your way."

" Rey please don't leave. I haven't met anyone like you and I want to take care of you. Just stay here."

" I... I- Yeah. Okay. I will." she felt something blossom in her chest. after listening to his words.

Ben brought her closer and his arms wrapped around her small body. He felt so warm and Rey wanted to stay like this for hours. He moved his head so his mouth was at her ear. " Thank you." he whispered. She shivered slightly, despite the warm embrace she was in.

" I should be thanking you here. Anyway, at least I need to go back and collect my  _personal_ belongings."

" Oh...  _Oh._ Okay yeah."

Eventually, he backed off of her. She hopped off the stool and made her way back upstairs to find the large chest exactly where he said it'd be.  _How did he manage to get that down here?_ She mentally shrugged before dragging the case to her current room. Inside it was mostly dresses from what she guessed were indeed from the forties. They were actually quite pretty, and Rey decided to try a few on. She looked in the mirror and decided she looked like a housewife with the pale colors and buttons that she dawned. There was also a few items from what she guessed was from the sixties. Also quite fashionable. It was all plain, not crazy rainbows and patterns like she'd expected. After playing dress up for God knows how long, she decided on a button up dress that was a light blue. She wore her hair down and found a brush in the connected bathroom to manage the chocolate tangles. A few giddy twirls in the mirror later, she had slipped on her sneakers again and headed downstairs. She poked her head in the kitchen to say that she was going but he wasn't there. Then she heard the shouting just like last night. She followed the sound and it led her to a door that was back upstairs on the other end of the floor. She hated to have to keep eavesdropping, but what else could she do? Wait until he's done to approach?  _No. that'd be the logical thing to do._ So she pressed her ear to the door and fished for understandable words. She heard 'alone', 'work', 'contact' and of course more profanities Rey refused to even think of. After she heard a ' bye', she counted to ten. She didn't want to seem suspicious walking in as soon as he hung up. After ten miserably long seconds, she gently twisted the door knob and pushed. She saw him first, glaring daggers into a paper so hard she thought it should have torn to shreds already. Then she looked around. It was a beautifully modern office, blacks and grays swirled around the room. She took a few steps forward, hoping to gain his attention. It didn't work. She finally cleared her throat, causing him to flinch and look up. His expression when he looked at her was puzzling. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly. Did she have something on her face? Was the dress really  _that_ unflattering? She didn't understand.

" You're beautiful." he whispered.

She couldn't hear him. " I beg your pardon?"

" The dress looks nice."

Her cheeks reddened. " Thank you. I'll be back."

He tilted his head a little. " Promise?"

She smiled at him. " Promise."

She swiveled on the ball of her foot and left.

* * *

 

The trip was uneventful. She went to the factory, grabbed her things, and left. She wasn't sentimental towards that place at all. Honestly, she was happy to kiss that pile of rubble goodbye hopefully forever. After following the familiar route, she was back at the estate quick. She entered the house through the front door, toed off her shoes, and looked around the entry room. 

" Ben? Where are you?" she yelled, an echo forming shortly after.

" In my room. Wanna join me?"

Rey shrugged before realizing he couldn't see her.  _Nice one, genius._ " Yeah."

She walked up the stairs and went to the door she assumed was his. She opened it and realized it was definitely not his room. It was like a personal gym, and Rey was definitely going to ask about using it. She liked maintaining a muscular figure of sorts. She exited the little gym and went to the next door that wasn't his office, opening it slowly. He was sitting on his bed with a book in hand. He looked up at her and smiled before patting the spot next to him on the soft mattress. Feeling glad she left her sneakers by the front door already, she slid on the bed without hesitation. She also caught a glimpse of the book he was reading: Pride and Prejudice. 

" I didn't take you for the romance novel type of man." She giggled.

" You'll find I'm full of surprises." he winked suggestively at her. She hit his arm playfully.

" Would you read it to me?" he asked, holding out the book to her.

" Why?"

" Come on you've got the accent and everything. Plus my eyes are tired of doing it." 

Rey groaned but took the book anyway. " Fine." she grumbled. She scooted up in the bed, letting her back rest against the headboard and pillows forming a somewhat sitting position. He also re-positioned himself, his side pressed to hers and his head leaned on her shoulder. She opened the book and began reading, her eyes trained to the pages while his looked at her with some unknown emotion. She was reading the part where Elizabeth realized her feelings for Mr. Darcy, and the emotions practically seeped through the paper. She had read it before at the public library many times, and barely needed to book to to remind her the words. Everything was peaceful, and she read for at least an hour until finally she reached the end. After closing the novel and setting it in her lap, she looked at him. He loved to look at her face and she didn't really know why. It wasn't anything special to her, but he treated it like it was. They gazed into each other's eyes while the rest of the world disappeared around them. They both leaned closer and closer, their eyes starting to close and-  _knock knock._

Someone was at the door.  _Really? You just had to interrupt now of all times?_ she wondered. Ben got up and gave her a serious face.

" Stay here. Don't leave the room." He went for the door.

" Ben? What's going on?" she questioned.

" I'll tell you after just stay here!" he snapped at her.

Rey was a little angered with how he just yelled at her, but she still obeyed. For the moment at least. She heard the door being opened downstairs and slowly slid out of his room so she could at least hear.

"Hux? What do you want?" he barked. He didn't sound like Ben at all right now. His voice was cold.

" Ah Kylo Ren, good to see you." Sarcasm oozed from the mystery man's words.  _Who's Kylo Ren? Does he mean Ben? Surely not._ she pondered.

" What is it?"

" The Supreme Leader wanted an update on your progress."

" It's going as planned. Now leave."

" Oh tut-tut. Can I see it at least?" he exaggerated his enthusiasm immensely.

" No. Leave."

" I have orders from the Supreme Leader to check on it. Now if you please."

Rey shimmied to the end of the hall and sat before poking her head out to look through the railing. The man was rat-like, with hair that resembled fire in color. He was as pale as Ben, maybe even more and was wearing all black. Rey wondered how miserable he must've been just walking to the doorstep through the heat. She saw Ben take a deep breath.

" Fine. Follow me."

He led the man into the living room and of course shut the door behind them. She gave up on trying to listen so she went back to Ben's room to lay down. She sprawled out on the bed, looking like a human pinwheel. Ben had more secrecy to his life than she thought. She heard footsteps nearing the room so she closed her legs, forgetting for a moment she was in fact wearing a dress. He entered the room and closed the door behind him quietly.

" So nice of you to join me." she said, a small amount of sarcasm lacing the words.

" Rey. Here's the deal." he said with a seriousness she didn't think he could've mustered.

Then he explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's a little shorter but I have finals that I'm studying for. Hope you enjoyed and give me some kudos if you want me to keep on writing. Or don't. I'll probably keep writing anyway lol. Also feel free to comment anything! Love ya! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Hux and it's rlly weird. What's Ben's work? Who's Kylo Ren? Is Rey ticklish? Books?

" Who was at the door?" Rey acted completely oblivious.

" A colleague from work. His name is Hux and I want you to meet him, so you know him a little. He'll be here every once in a while to check on my work, and he knows about you. You should at least come see what he looks like so you know it's him." he scratched the back his neck.  _Was he nervous?_

" How does he know about me? You could've just not told him about me and I could've just stayed upstairs."

" He uh... saw your shoes at the door." he stammered.

Rey thought about Ben's answer and his weird act.  _Strange. He didn't point out the shoes when they were in the entryway. Why is Ben acting so different?_ Rey took a breath just gave in.

" Oh. Okay, I'll meet him, let's go."

" Good. Um.. after you?" he gestured to the door. Rey shrugged and walked past him, down the stairs and towards the living room. She turned the handle quietly before stepping into the bright room. When the sun was out, it showed through the large windows like massive rays of light. It made Hux look sickly. His eyes widened at the sight of her and a filthy smirk appeared on his face. He got up to greet her, a strange look in his eye.

" Armitage Hux. Might I say you're a lovely looking woman." he held out his hand.

" Flattered. I'm Rey." she shook his hand, her grip like iron. She also made sure she sounded genuinely delighted to be there.

" And a fellow Brit too! Where did you find this gem, Ren?" he turned to Ben.

" Long story. Let's sit so you can check on the work." Ben's tone was slightly annoyed.

Rey paced to the couch with hopes Ben would sit next to her, but to no avail. Hux managed to weasel his way onto the couch with her, Ben having to take the arm chair too far from her. Hux sat rather close, simply denying the extra space that was provided on his side of the couch. Rey was a little uncomfortable. 

" So Rey, tell me about yourself." he practically breathed down her neck.

" Well, I'm good at mechanics. I like the color grey and I love flowers? I'm honestly quite boring. Oh, I'm also a real book fiend."

" Excellent. I also love a good read or too. What about your family? Who are they?"

" Oh, um, I'm the last of my family now... and your guess is as good as mine."

" I'm dreadfully sorry to bring it up." he was bad at faking emotion. 

" It's alright."

" If there's ever anything I could do to help. And I mean  _anything."_ he slowly set his hand on her leg, dangerously close to her inner thigh.  _That's it!_ Rey hopped up from the couch fast, startling both of the men.

" I'm making tea, gentleman. Would anyone like some?" she announced, her leg feeling like she was burned where he touched her.

" Yes, please." Hux cooed. 

" Yeah sure, but I'll come with you since I like mine a certain way. Hux, you can look at the progress papers while we're out."

Rey nodded and went out of the living room to the kitchen. Ben followed and once he closed the door behind them, Rey felt a surge of relief.  _Out of the gaze of prying eyes._ Ben looked somewhat heated, more than Rey initially noticed.

" Why did you sit on that couch?" he grumbled.

" I was hoping you'd accompany me there, but your _friend_ beat you to it."

" He's not my friend. Why did you let him _touch_ you?"

" I need to maintain neutral ground. That means playing naïve for now."

" Yes, but he  _touched_ you."

" And? Is it really your business on _who_ touches me?" she retorted, slightly agitated.

" I feel it is considering our current circumstances."

" Which are?" she asked.

" We... well, we- I don't know how to explain it." he said, sounding a little upset. Heated silence flooded the room, and Rey stood leaning against the island with her arms crossed, staring at the floor.

"... I didn't enjoy it either, you know." her voice was barely above a whisper.

" Yeah, Hux can be too much sometimes." his voice was as quiet as hers.

" Yeah." she looked at him only to find he was already looking at her.  _He's always staring. Weirdo._ She snorted out loud without realizing before it was too late.

" What's so funny?" he asked, a playful tone to his words.

" Oh, nothing." she said with a smile.

" Doesn't sound like nothing to me." he made his way to her and Rey was starting to giggle. Out of nowhere, he attacked. If attacked meant tickled viciously, that is. He tickled her sides and her waist, and she was practically screaming while laughing. 

" STOP! I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT!" Rey yelled between laughs.

" Promise to read me a book tonight and sit in the armchair when we go back." he said calmly, but not stopping the delightful torture.

" OKAY! OKAY!" she shrieked. He released her hesitantly before his eyes widened.

" We never made any tea." he stated.

" Oh.. well I guess 'we ran out'." she said, making finger quotes. 

" Guess we better get back. The sooner we do, the sooner he leaves."

" You're right. Enjoy the couch. Maybe he'll put his hand on  _your_ leg if you're lucky." she joked.

They shared a laugh before heading back into the living room.

* * *

 

The rest of the meeting was quite dismal. Simple pleasantries were tossed around but it was a lot of unwelcome silence that passed between the trio. Hux was mostly reading the papers Ben gave to him and Rey basically twiddled her thumbs for an hour. After that miserable wait, Hux finally left and gave Rey a business card of his in case she ' would rather have a much better man take care of her' or something. Rey held back a gag at those words. Once he was finally out the door, it was practically dark. They ate dinner and returned to the living room so Ben could review some stuff Hux left. She turned to Ben, the leather of the armchair squeaking softly under her.

" I never visited grandfather today."

" I'm sure he'd understand."

" Maybe. I might stop seeing him."

" Why?" he looked up from his papers.

" I don't know.. I feel like I should just let go of my past."

" Rey, the past shapes us to who we are today. It will always be a part of you." he sounded serious and sincere.

" You're right. Also, can I get this reading done now before I fall asleep?" she said, a yawn escaping her.

" Sure."

They headed upstairs and Ben picked a random book from the shelf, which turned out to be The Book Thief.

" Really? The Book Thief? Why?"

" I, well, the book doesn't matter. It's just that you're reading it to me."

"Aw-"

" That sounded dumb, I'm sorry."

" Ben, it's okay. I'm actually going to change first, you know, get comfy."

" Okay." he replied softly. Rey went to her room and changed into an old grey tank top with some cotton shorts. Both she had brought from the factory, and she had washed them since. They smelled kind of like Ben, the detergent was his.

She walked back into his room and he was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She smiled and crawled up in the bed. She got into a lounging position: half sitting up and half laying down. She had her legs spread out and her head rested on a small pillow she pushed up. Ben came in soon after her crawling between her legs and laying on his back, the back of his head resting between her breasts. She put her chin on the top of his head.

" Is this okay?" he whispered.

" Yeah. It's good." she replied. She opened the book and began to read, the hand not holding it was unconsciously playing with Ben's hair. She doesn't remember putting the book down, and he doesn't remember her stopping her reading. They both fell asleep peacefully, nuzzled into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a lil' shorter than I would've like but I wanted to post something ASAP. How did you like the lil' Reylo progression sprinkled throughout? I liked the end. I'd start a book club with Ben Solo any day. Also sorry Hux is a weird/bad dude in this, but he is in pretty much every Reylo fic so... Anyway THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT I LOVE Y'ALL! If you want to know more about me I have a Tumblr (evdus) and an Instagram (wowitsevdus), which I post updates on sometimes lol. And another sorry because even though my school year ended today ( thank the lord lmao) I still have college stuff and band camp so RIP a constant update schedule. Anyway if you have any questions or comments feel free to leave them bois below. Oh and sorry if there's a typo or two I have to wake up in 5 hours so I gotta go to bed like now. Love ya! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Reylo. Questions are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Reylo yayyyy! Lol sorry if it's moving a little fast but I just love how cute these little space beans are. ALSO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN ALMOST A MONTH I'M HONESTLY TERRIBLE. HOW DO YOU PUT UP WITH ME?

Rey awoke enveloped in Ben's arms. After she started reading she dozed off and maybe Ben didn't feel like putting her into her room, she thought. Either way, she liked this alternative a lot more. Her hands rested in front of her and his were in two different spots: one in her hair, his arm on her shoulder and his other was snaked under her and at her back, pulling her closer. She smiled at the contact and moved her legs to find a cooler spot of the mattress. Her toes found what felt like The Book Thief, and she held in a giggle. Her movement made him stir, and she was pulled even closer by him. She still hadn't opened her eyes, simply relishing in the comfort of the bed and the man in front of her. Now their foreheads touched slightly and she had no room to put her hands anywhere but his chest. His skin was firm under his thin shirt, and for only a moment did she imagine him without it.  _Calm yourself woman._ She warned herself. The only thing that kept her from returning to the peace of sleep was her bladder, itching for release. She frowned, not wanting to get up ever. She forced her eyes open and met his, which were also open. She was surprised, her lips parting to speak. No words came out however, not when she was sent to bliss as he began to play with her hair. His large fingers went through the strands carefully, making sure not to tug on any knots. She smiled and sighed at the contact, looking directly into his eyes.

" Good morning." she whispered, her voice rough with sleep.

" You are a goddess." he whispered back, his voice deeper and  _enticing._

" I am not." She wasn't denying it for the reward of more praise, she just genuinely never saw herself above average on the scale of humanity.

" Rey." he said a little louder. Emotions swam through her. She  _felt_ his word in her being, right in her very bones. One word was all it took from him to drive her mad. It was like receiving a prayer, and it filled her with many thoughts and feelings she couldn't explain.

" Yes?" she breathed.

" You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I would do anything just to see your smile and feel your skin. I need you. You're addicting."

Her breath hitched, her heart skipped. She knew this was so fast but she didn't care. Not when his words did what they did to her. She could drown in them, and she wanted to.

" Ben I... I don't know what to say."

His eyes softened and he smiled a little.

" Just stay you'll stay with me. Let me worship you." he pressed their foreheads together.

" Um, yeah. Yes." she breathed.

_Then he kissed her._

I was gentle, and his lips were so soft. After a few milliseconds she was kissing him back too. It just felt so right, how they just connected, how their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. He pulled her even closer, their chests flush against each other. Neither had an intention of stopping until Rey abruptly pulled away.

" Did I do something wrong?" he stammered.

Rey giggled. " God, no. I need to pee like right now."

" Mmmmm." he pulled her impossibly closer. " But I love having you right here."

She squirmed in his embrace. " Let me go or suffer the consequences!" she choked out.

" Yeah, yeah." he hesitantly released her. As she reached the door he gave her a parting announcement.

" Get dressed while you're in there. I wanna take you somewhere. Wear your swimsuit under it. I think there's one in the trunk."

" Got it!" she smiled and exited the room, making her way to her own. They were going to swim somewhere? She knew how, seeing as she had bathed in the river outside of the factory on more than one occasion. It wasn't the cleanest, but it was her only option. Her thoughts raced as she searched through the trunk for any swimwear. Luckily, she found one. It was two pieces and black. The bottoms were high-waisted, just like all of the pants in the trunk. She quietly laughed at how fashion just repeats itself. She saw similar things when she walked in front of a clothing store about a week ago.  _Funny._ The top was like a mixture between a bikini top and a bra. It was adorable and it fit Rey surprisingly well. Next was actual clothes, and she found a dress that could come off easily enough for when they got to the water. It was a dark navy blue and covered with white dots. It had a sweetheart neckline, similar to the swimsuit. After finding her brush and managing her tangles, she headed downstairs and toward the kitchen. She smelled food and was immediately drawn to it. Sitting on the same stool as yesterday, she leaned forward on the island, elbows resting on it and she held her chin in her hands. She was always too quiet for him, because he didn't turn around from his work when she entered.

" What's on the menu this morning?" she grinned, waiting for his reaction to the sudden company. She got a good one too, he almost dropped the pan of biscuits he was pulling from the oven. After setting the pan on the stove, he sighed.

" You really love to startle me, don't you?"

Rey hummed. " Yes, I believe I do."

" Are you-" he began but stopped after turning around and seeing her. His mouth remained open and words just slipped away from him.

" Hungry?" she finished. "  _Very._ "

" God Rey you're gorgeous. That dress was meant for you."

Rey's cheeks reddened. " Thank you."

He sighed happily before turning back to make them both plates. Then he walked past her and toward the table, setting both helpings down.

" Come here and eat." he said, pulling out a chair for her.

She obliged and took the seat, letting him push her in. The food looked and smelled amazing. Biscuits and gravy. She had seen it in the window of a restaurant once, and she had always wanted to try it. Ben sat down across from her, and they both began to eat.

" Can I ask more questions? About you?" she asked after swallowing some food.

"  Sure. I'm an open book." he grinned.

 _An open book with restricted chapters,_ she thought. 

" Who's Kylo Ren? " she wondered.

" Where did you get that name?" he sounded a little bit defensive at this.

" Heard you and Hux talking. You both were loud, heard it from the bedroom. You also left the door cracked." she lied through her teeth.

He hummed, his brow creasing. " It's a work alias. Helps keep business from personal life." he answered.

" Fair enough." she stated, not fully believing him. She just had a feeling in her gut there was more to it than just another name.

" Alright. My turn to ask a question." he grinned mischievously.

" Oh fine, have your way." she huffed. There wasn't much that she hadn't already told him.

" What  _do_ you know about your family? Like why your grandfather's gravestone said ' Jedi Knight ' on it?" he spoke slow, as if walking on thin ice. He really was.

" Um. Well I hadn't been expecting to talk about this now, but, I know he was a worker for an underground organization. Something like ' The Republic '? No, ' The Resistance'? I'm sorry I haven't talked about it in a long time."

" No it's okay I didn't mean to push you like that. Just...  _curious._ Do you know exactly what he did?"

" Hey, I thought it was my turn to ask!" she commented. He huffed and nodded for her to ask her question.

" Will you ever tell me about your job?" she smirked.

" Eventually. Now answer my previous question."

" Fineeeeee. I believe he was a type of law enforcer, the word knight definitely meant something. I think the word Jedi was his job title? Maybe?"

" I see. Your turn."

" Can I use your gym? Oh, can I also look in your office. I passed by it once and it looked so pretty." she laughed.

" Yes you can use my gym whenever you'd like. But you can not enter my office. My work is forbidden from other eyes."

" Awwwww I thought you cared about me." she joked, but in her mind she was suspicious of this mysterious office.

" Oh Rey you know I care about you more than just about anything else in my life. Just please don't go in there. For me."

" Oh, alright. Your turn."

" Have you ever been kissed before?" he observed. Rey began to feel self conscious.  _He didn't like it. I was a horrible kisser. Ugh._

" No." she choked out.

" Really? I honestly couldn't tell. I thought it was amazing and I'd love to do it again. Many times, in fact."

Rey lit up like a shooting star.  _He liked it?_ " I- Me too." she blushed.

They finished their food and Ben got up to pull out her chair. He was so sweet to her, and she couldn't be more happy. She took his offered hand and he pulled her up with force. Their bodies slammed into each other and he held her close. Her hands felt the light fabric of his tank top, and she realized he'd probably remove it at the water. Her cheeks were like rose petals now, blushed to the maximum. His hand went to her chin, pushing her head up to face him. He brought their faces together, pressing another soft kiss to her lips. She smiled against his mouth. Everything felt perfect right now, she wouldn't trade it for anything. He pulled his head away, smiling at her.

" You're so small." his eyes were slightly darker with some emotion.

" You're just too tall." she quipped.

" Sure. Ready to go?"

" Yep. Just gotta slip on my shoes."

" You won't need them if you aren't walking."

" Wha-" she was lifted off the ground, carried bridal style in his arms.

" How many times are you going to do that?" she said playfully.

" As much as possible." he grinned. He somehow could still open the door even with Rey in his arms. Making his way through the back gate, he took a right turn instead of left.  _The left goes to the cemetery._ Now they were in a thin forest, thick trees around them. Ben looked like he knew where he was headed, so Rey didn't bother to question him. Soon enough, they arrived at a beautiful lake. The water was a beautiful blue and it was small enough that she could see the end. He set her down carefully before removing his shirt. Rey stared at his muscled chest. He looked like a god at the moment, the Sun giving him that golden shine.

" Someone's staring." she didn't have to see his face to know he was grinning.

" Someone's pale." she remarked. They both laughed.

She untied the strap of her dress and carefully slid out of it, not letting the dress hit the floor. She didn't want it to ever get dirty. She felt vulnerable with just the swim suit on for a moment. She turned and saw  _he_ was the one staring now.

" You are just so fucking beautiful. God, Rey. Can I kiss you right now?" he breathed. He was definitely liking it.

She couldn't function very well as a result of his words. She felt like the Sun suddenly started beating down on her more fiercely, and the heat centralized between her legs.  _Get a grip Rey!_ She nodded dumbly, and in less than a second his lips were against hers. This time, it was hungrier, and it excited her. He bit her bottom lip lightly, and soon after his tongue prodded at her mouth. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss to match his ferocity. Her hands ended up in his hair and his rested on her lower back and waist. The wasn't just a kiss anymore, they were full-on  _making out._ Rey was very new to this still, but she just let her instincts take over. Pulling away to breathe, they rested their foreheads together, inhales and exhales loud and heavy. 

" I don't know how I lived this long without you." he expressed.

" Oh, stop. I think we both need to cool down in the water." she giggled.

" Fine." he faked the sadness in his tone.

They played in the water, splashing and dunking each other. Their laughs echoed through the surrounding forest along the wind. It was pure and innocent bliss, being in one another's company.

* * *

 

They swam until the sun was about to set, deciding walking home in the dark wouldn't be pleasant. It was also quite cold, so Rey was grateful when he scooped her off her feet.  She held their clothes in her hands as he navigated back to the large house. Once inside, Rey wished she was back out. It was even colder in the house, the air conditioner was definitely working furiously. It was like the South Pole in there. She shivered and he noticed, bringing her up to his room. He put her down and went to the linen closet and returned to her quickly. He wrapped a thick blanket around her, enveloping her in warmth.

" Wait here." he whispered and disappeared into the bathroom.

They were both tired, worn out from the intense splash fights. She found herself swaying slightly, her legs tired. 

He returned a few minutes later and held a hand out to her.

" Do you trust me?" his voice remained a whisper.

Rey simply nodded and he led her into his bathroom. It was most likely twice the size of hers, and she already thought hers was massive. She looked at the large shower, the sinks, and the gigantic tub. The tub was nearly completely filled, and the top was completely covered in bubbles. She tilted her head in question. He led her closer to it, his hand still enveloping hers.

" I'll turn around while you get in. Or you don't have to." his whisper was quick and curious.

" Turn around." she whispered back. He did.

She took off the cloak-like blanket and then stripped down out of her swimsuit. She stepped into the bathtub, and nearly sighed out loud at the pleasant warmth. She sat down, and smiled when she saw the bubbles covered everything private. She had her legs in front of her, and there was still so much room in the bath. It was more like a small pool, at least in her eyes.

" Okay." her voice still a whisper.

He turned around and looked at her. He look in awe and he had a small smirk.

" Alright. Now you close your eyes unless you wanna see me naked." he breathed.

Rey took a moment to process his words.  _Oh, he's joining me in here. We will both be naked. Together. Probably touching._ She felt the heat in her cheeks and held back a giggle. Part of her  _didn't_ want to close her eyes. She did anyway, not bold enough to take that leap. She heard the soft whisper of his shorts against the floor and felt the movement of the water.

" Alright. You're good."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He was smiling too. Peace. She felt at peace. She spread her legs a little more to get comfortable and felt his caging her in. He was so big, and she thought the tub was big. It was more accustomed to his size, she guessed. They both blinked at the contact but brushed it off. The only worry for her was that the bubbles were depleting, she could see patches of skin under the white foam. She stared at the suds, slipping into a daze.

" Rey." her head snapped up at her name.

" Ben." she countered.

" Can I... can I touch you? Massage your feet or something? I need to feel you." he uttered.

" Yes." she said quickly. The truth was she wanted contact too. She lifted a leg, her small toes appearing out of the water. They both laughed and he took the small foot in his large hands. Rey closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her head on the edge of the porcelain. It felt amazing, and he did the other foot just as well. She wanted to thank him, but had a better idea. She  _was_ bold this time. She got closer to him, snaking her legs around his lower back. She was loosely pressed against him now, and her breasts were out of the water, close to his face. She watched as his surprised face morphed into one of slight lust. He looked at her breasts, and she was okay with it. She was comfortable enough with him now. She wrapped her arm around his neck and just hugged him, not taking in the fact that what's between her legs was touching his stomach. At the moment she didn't care. His arms went to their usual place; lower back and waist. She pulled back and looked at his face. He looked almost drunk, his smile goofy yet serious. She pushed her lips to his and they kissed roughly. His hands went down to her hips and legs, his thumbs tracing circles in her thighs. Her hands were on his chest, nails slightly scratching him. He seemed to like it though, a quiet groan escaping him.

He pulled back from her mouth and went to seize her jaw, trailing kisses down her neck. She gasped at the contact but it felt so good. He lightly bit her and then sucked on the small mark.  _Those will be there tomorrow,_ she thought. After what seemed like completely covering her neck with his mouth he abruptly pulled away.

" Are you okay?" she asked breathless.

" I'm more than okay but I need to stop myself or else I'll make love to you right in this tub." his voice was husky and his lips were swollen. A vision. The thought of him taking her in the tub lit a fire in her belly, but he was right. It was a little early. She could wait. She just smiled.

" Yeah. I get it. My fingers look like raisins, let's get out. I still need to read you your  _bedtime story._ " she winked.

" After you." he smirked.

She scrunched up her nose. " Close your eyes. No peeking!" she announced.

" Okay." he whispered.

She stepped out of the tub and approached the counter with the towels. She saw through the mirror he was  _definitely_ peeking. Typical.

" Like what you see?" she joked.

" It's hard not to stare at perfection, sweetheart." he breathed. Just to toy with him, she slightly arched her back, her ass on display at this point. She heard his breath hitch and she giggled.

" Damn it Rey, now I can't get out yet." he chuckled.  _What does that me- Oh. OH._ She mentally facepalmed. She didn't think she could turn anyone one. Maybe she wasn't giving herself enough credit. 

After wrapping a towel around herself, she brought one to him.

" For when you're  _calm._ I'm gonna go find some clothes." she pecked his forehead before heading to her room. She threw on an older crop top and a pair of cotton shorts. She made it back to his room, finding him in his boxers laying on the bed. His arms were behind his head, and he stared at her.

" Hey sexy." he smirked.

" Hey giant." she smirked back. He opened his mouth and fake being offended.

" What book tonight M'Lord?" she joked.

" The Princess Bride." he decides. She looks on the shelf and finds it before heading to the bed. They got in the same position as last night, and she played with his hair again. This time it was wet, making it slightly curly.  _Adorable._

" Rey."

" Hm?"

" Are you gonna read or just play with my hair?"

" Oh sorry." she laughed.

" No, it's fine. Actually, let's skip it tonight."

" Really? Why?" she wondered.

" I have a better idea." He plucked the book from her hand and tossed it on the nightstand. He got off of her and instead scooted to the edge a little, laying down completely.

" Lay down. On your side away from me." he instructed.

She complied, and soon she felt his arms around her. His chest pressed into her back and his head nestled in the curve of her neck. He peppered her neck with more kisses and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you my Instagram YEETED and locked me out I guess? Anywho, I guess you can follow my Reylo account @lovemesomesolo if you want. I'm really lonely (and single ;) LMAO I'M SORRY) so feel free to reach out to me for any reason. I had to google pictures of cuddling to write that... God I'm so pathetic lol. ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT: Alexa Lexie on Youtube makes my all-time favorite Reylo edits and honestly they've brought me to tears many times. They're literally as good as any Star Wars or Romance movie even, like HOW CAN SOMEONE MAKE SOMETHING SO BEAUTIFUL? Go subscribe and like her vids. That's an order. Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! Love ya! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has to work :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am the worst I am so sorry. I usually don't let my personal life get in the way of my writing but I actually was in a depressed funk for at least a whole week. I lost a lot of friends and I've just disconnected from my family a little. No worries though! I'm okay! Just pushing trough it. So thank you all so much for your support, I really mean it. Now on to the fic!

When Rey woke up, she felt  _cold._

There was no large arm wrapped around her, no firm chest pressed to her back. She frowned, refusing to open her eyes and tried to slip back into another dream. Unfortunately, her body rejected her plea for another hour of slumber, so she sat up in the empty bed. Where Ben's body  _should_ have been lay a folded slip of paper, which Rey snatched up, urgent for an explanation on why her morning was absent of spooning. The writing on the note was beautiful: elegant cursive with smooth loops and curves. It was a stark opposite to Rey's chicken scratch, but she wasn't really ashamed of it until now. She was never taught how to write, she had no adults to show her. She had survived alone her whole life, scavenging for survival. Her eyes were still full of sleep, and it took her about three tomes to comprehend what it even said.

_Rey,_

_Sorry, I had to work. Breakfast and lunch are in the fridge. I'll be back tonight to make you dinner. Be safe._

_Sincerely, Ben_

_( P.S. Stay at the house and don't go snooping in my office. I'll know. )_

Rey read the last part a few times. The word " _Don't_ " just made her want to venture in the mysterious room even more. She probably wouldn't have even thought about the office if he hadn't reminded her of it. Making her way downstairs, she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. On the kitchen island sat a large vase of daisies, the light from the windows causing them to slightly glow. In front of the vase stood another note, folded like a little tent. She padded to the island, taking in a whiff of the fragrant flowers. The smell of flowers always made her smile, they made her think of distant memories and the feeling of freshness. Grabbing the note while walking around the island to the fridge, she felt heart ache a little at his little scribbled words.

_Since you seem to give flowers to a Kenobi every so often, I thought I'd start doing the same. ❤_

Rey giggled at the cute little heart he colored in with his pen. She sat the note down and grabbed the food labeled "Breakfast" from the shelf. Unwrapping the tin foil, she was met with an intoxicating smell. It was french toast and eggs, and it was making her mouth water. She didn't even bother heating it up, but insisted on adding syrup that was already placed on the counter. He had everything prepared.  _How early was he up cooking and writing these notes? Why didn't he tell me he had work? How did I sleep through it all?,_ Rey wondered as she stuffed herself in a very unladylike manner.She finished her plate completely,  placing her dishes in the half full dishwasher. Rey made a plan in her head for the day, checking the clock to see how long she had to herself. A mental list constructed itself in her head.

_Number one, go fix up the garden. Number two, go through the rest of the trunk of clothing. Number three, use the gym. Number four, the office._

Treading back up the stairs, she headed to her room to put on some older clothes. She knew whatever she wore would be covered in dirt by the end of her endeavor. Finding a covering sports bra and some athletic shorts, she quickly changed. She found her shoes at the front door where she left them and slipped them on, the soles so wore she could almost feel the indentations in the wood floor against her heel. the back door was surprisingly dirty unlike the rest of the house save for the thin film of dust draped over everything. The window was nearly opaque, dirt and dust caked onto the glass. She decided cleaning it would be a good investment after her main job was done. She stepped outside, letting the cool wind play with her brown tendrils of hair that refused to stay behind her ears.

 The garden was a sight to behold in her mind, the flowers beds lay to the left near the gate while the cozy little gardening shed sat to the right. The wood looked so old, and she was slightly afraid that one strong gust of wind could cause the whole thing to topple over. She needed tools and assumed the shed would be her bast bet, so she practically skipped over there. She had always wanted to be a florist or gardener when the thought of mechanics seemed too far from her reach. Once a single flower began to grow through the cracks of the ground in the old factory and she had nursed it with water and sunlight and even went out into the forest to scoop up fresh dirt for it a few times. Rey thought of herself as that small flower now, with Ben caring for her so tenderly. Her eyes began to sting a little, and she hated crying. She opened the door to the shed and found the proper gardening tools she needed: a tiny shovel, seed packets, a watering can and a belt to secure the tools in. She skipped over to the flower beds now, grinning from ear to ear. She was already so familiar with these little buds of joy, seeing as she would sometimes just sit and stare at them for a while, wishing for her family and better times. Those flowers had seen her in every state, whether it was a good day from part selling or a bad one with tears staining her cheeks. She found the hose secured to the wall of the house and filled up her watering can, letting her fingers run over the cool stream a few moments. The gardening part was enjoyable, planting seeds in the patches that lacked the colorful blooms. She wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her forearm when she was finished and satisfied with her work. She debated on showering, but ultimately decided to wait since she was just going to go sweat in the gym. Plus, she hated the idea of wasting water for two showers. Making her way back inside and taking her shoes off at the door to not track in any dirt, she sighed happily at how her life had changed so much and how amazing her life had become. It didn't matter she never got to go to school. It didn't matter the only family she knew was dead. All that mattered was she was here now.

She went upstairs into the gym room, and decided to just use all the equipment, forming a full body workout she wasn't even prepared for. By the end her muscles throbbed and her bones ached. She gave in to taking a shower in her bathroom, but it didn't compare to the bath she had last night. Let's just say she had to turn the water to the cold setting to calm down from her thoughts. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel after hopping out of the shower and sat on the floor instead of the trunk. She took out everything, carefully unfolding, inspecting, then refolding. It was mostly dresses, but there were a few pairs of pants that were high waisted and reminded her of the bottoms of a men's suit. There were a few blouses and dresses with comical swirled patterns that were definitely from the 1960's. She decided on a surprisingly cute old worn t-shirt and a denim skirt that sat high on her waist. Again with the high waisted trend. It made her giggle. She carefully placed the rest of the contents back into the ancient trunk and tossed her wet hair over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and headed for Ben's office. The words  _" I'll know._ " sent a shiver down her spine.  _How would he know? Are there cameras? Is he bluffing?_ Rey really didn't know what to expect of this man. 

Her hand hesitated to turn the knob of the office door, but her curiosity was running wild. She gained the courage and quietly opened the door. She may have been alone in the house but that did not ease her discomfort in being loud in this room. She peered around, searching for any signs of surveillance. Fortunately she had found none that she could see and tip-toed to the large desk. Rey looked at the computer that sat on top. She was no stranger to them, the library had about a dozen of them. She remembered the one time she sat in the uncomfortable chair all day searching the web for any trace of her family. She had found one article about her grandfather but that memory had aged, the knowledge fuzzy in her mind. She nudged the mouse, and the screen came to life... requesting a password.  _Shit. How did i not think of this? Of course there's a password._ Rey took a deep breath, exhaling through her nose. Well, if she couldn't get on the computer, she could at least search the desk itself. She opened drawer after drawer, only finding a trace of something on number four out of six. On a file was a symbol of a hexagon with a circle inside. It was like a reverse sun, it's rays pointed inwards. She counted sixteen pointy little rays. The color of it was red, and for some unknown reason it made her nerves spark with something. She opened the folder, and found what looked like a profile of someone called "Project: Light". She was about to analyze the details but her ears heard the sound of someone trying to open the front door. She closed the file and placed it back in the drawer and closing it with haste. She ran out of the office and closed the door behind her. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, and she sprinted down the hall into her room. She threw herself in her bed and pretended to be asleep. her time to think was short, and it seemed like a plausible cover. She heard footsteps heading toward her door and she tried to relax, if she was gonna fake this it had to look good. She heard the small chuckle of Ben and felt him approach her bed. She lay motionless, her eyes closed tight. She felt a soft kiss being pressed on her cheek and decided to "wake up" now. She stretched her arms out and looked at him with half-closed eyes.

"Hey." she whispered.

" Hey. Can I sit?" he asked.

Rey nodded and he walked around to the other side of the bed, taking a seat. She still remained laying down, but shifted on her back to look at him. 

" How was your day?" she questioned.

" Horrible. Couldn't wait to come home. You?"

" I gardened, worked out, inventoried my clothes, ate your food and showered."

" Sounds more eventful than my day." he chuckled.

" What time is it?" she genuinely had no idea.

" Six thirty. How are you sleeping?"

" Wore myself out?"

He hummed.

" I forgot to eat lunch I guess." she whispered. Ben jumped up from her bed, startling her a little.

" I'll start dinner then." he gave her one heart-stopping smile and headed downstairs. She smiled back at the empty doorway. 

* * *

 

The evening was the same as every other night. They ate dinner together, cuddled on the couch, talked about random things and by the time they headed upstairs for designated story time, it was almost midnight. 

The decided book was Little Women, which made Rey snort. She was almost completely sure the book was just an excuse for her to play with his hair and for him to lay on her. She didn't complain though. She wanted to ask about the symbol, about the project, but she couldn't without being caught.

" Rey?"

" Yes?"

" Scoot down so I can lay down with you."

Rey scooted down and over so Ben could get off of her and have his own space. Rey had taken off her skirt for comfort, and felt slightly bare without the covers over them.

" Come lay on me sweetheart."

 _Sweetheart? You've got to be kidding me. Might as well have my children now,_ the primal part of Rey's mind was going wild at the use of a pet name.

" _Sweetheart?_ _"_

" Yeah. Come here."

Rey quickly went to him, her head resting on his right upper arm and one of her legs and arms draped across him. They barely made it all the way around his large frame. Ben kissed the top of her head.

" You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

" Good, because you're not getting rid of me."

" Good. I got you something." she felt his other arm search for something on the ground. His hand came into view shortly after, clutching a little black box.

" What? Why did you do that?" she asked giddily.

" Because I wanted to." he dropped the box on his chest. " Open it."

Rey unraveled her arms from him and took the black box. Inside was a necklace, a simple silver chain with a little flower in the center. A daisy, to be specific. Rey was trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

" No one has ever given me a gift before. No one." she whispered. He rubbed he back tenderly.

" Glad to be the first."

She asked him to help her put it on and he did. She was so happy and content, it was almost overwhelming. Her hands grasped the necklace now, and his arms encased her in a warm embrace.

They fell asleep happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to apologize that it's a shorter chapter. Here is a link if you are interested in the look of the necklace.
> 
> https://img.etsystatic.com/il/7c8192/1361810961/il_340x270.1361810961_925u.jpg?version=1
> 
> I don't know what y'all listen to but you might have heard the rapper XXXTENTACION died a few days ago. It hit me really hard, his music is a big part of my life and what I listen to while writing these so that's a bummer :/... Also OMG THANK YOU FOR 750 HITS??? LIKE WOAH??? I really didn't expect this to reach like thirty I'm honestly so thankful people enjoy my work. Comments and Kudos inspire me to write more so I'd appreciate if you left either/or, but I'm content with you all just reading it tbh. It's 3 AM so I didn't get to proofread this chapter! Sorry for mistakes! Thanks for the support. Love ya! <3


End file.
